Family Dollar
by TakaraSasaki
Summary: Poor old Axel has the stupidest job of all his friends. Working at a Family Dollar store. Even his little sister has a better job than him. But. Hey. It's a job. Rated T for minor language, and minor sexual humor.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I read this story called 'Super-Sized' and it made me want to right my own CrackFic. So. Here it is. It'll be as many chapters as I want it to be. Thanks for viewing.

-

Story: Family Dollar.

Chapter: 1 out of ?

Main Characters in said Chapter: Axel from Kingdom Hearts II

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Vincent, Cloud, Dante, or Vergil. They belong to their highly respected artists.

Copyrightations: I own the character Takara. She is indeed my role play character.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Price check on prune juice, Bob. Price check on prune juice.' Axel thought to himself while he stacked a shelf full of paper towels. This job sucked. Why couldn't he get that cool job that everyone else seemed to have? High and mighty Vincent and pretty boy Dante at Hot Topic. Emo-hair-gel-boy, Cloud at the go cart place. Vergil just getting a final interview for helping out with the coroner peoples. Ok. Well. Helping a coroner wasn't exactly Axel's dream job. But, It's at least-- Ok. No. Not at all. Working at the local Family Dollar is way better than cleaning up dead folks. But, jeez. Even his little sister had a better job than he did. Takara worked at Victoria's Secret, which sorta gave him an excuse to give a visit, wink wink. Even if Victoria's Secret really didn't hire guys unless they prove to be a totally and completely pansified gay guy, It'd still be a nice place to work. But nope. Family Dollar was where he was.

He took a look at his watch. Ha. Off in ten minutes. He could be rid of this ridiculous Family Dollar lanyard, this idiot red visor (That totally ruined his hair by the way.), this stupid name tag and this obnoxiously required work shirt. An all black t-shirt, with a tiny Family Dollar logo on the left half of his chest, a stupid red and white collar, and white stripes along the hems of his t-shirty sleeves. Was 't-shirty' even a word? Oh well. Not like it matters. Ten minutes and he could speed home on his motorcycle, and change out of these uncomfortable clothes. Ten minutes. Hm. Did he still have to finish shelving this box of paper towels-- Wait. Whoa. He'd already finished. Nice. His thought process had distracted him, but he'd kept working. Nice.

He leaned down, grabbed the now-empty box and headed off down the aisle. He took a sharp right and walked straight to the back of the store, into the backroom, out the back door, to the dumpster and tossed the box in. He walked back inside and look at the clock. Eh. Still eight minutes. He headed out of the backroom and up to the front of the store. He looked around, wondering if there was anything that he was supposed to do, and that could actually be done in-- He checked his watch-- seven and a half minutes. He frowned. Did time have to take so long? He watched his watch impatiently. Ah-HA! Seven minutes. He smiled triumphantly. He looked back up from his watch. Maybe if he punched out a few minutes early, no one would notice. He turned to go back to the backroom--

"Excuse me, Sir." a young women's voice broke his concentration. Damnit. He turned back around, muffling a sigh. He smiled brightly.

"Yes, Ma'am. how may I help you this fine day?" he asked cheaply, still upset with her for ruining his plan. She looked up at him. Her cheeks turned a pale shade of red, noticing his good looks. He sighed. Some days will never end. He had to be sexy today too? Though, Being sexy was never a problem, but having girls fangirl over him while he was trying to leave early--

"Um. Yes. I was looking for small indoor rugs. Do you, By chance, have any?" she asked, looking toward the floor. He pointed towards the back wall.

"Go down aisle two, straight back to the wall. They'll be right there." he said with a slightly forced smile. Come on. A cool job. That's all he asked, well, begged for. He looked toward his watch. Five and a half minutes. Eh. He could help the girl. "Follow me, Ma'am." he said politely, turned on his heel and took a few steps. He turned left, around this small stand that had some clothing items on it. The girl paused and then followed him. He kept walking straight until his pivoted on his right heel and started down aisle two. He walked straight back to the wall. Pivoted once more, held out his arm, showing off their rug selection. "Our rugs, Ma'am. If you find one you like just bring it up to my friend at the cash register and he'll ring you up." he nodded. The girl nodded, still quite red from blushing.

Axel looked down at his watch. Four and half minutes. Oh. Come on. Damn watch must be broken. It's going too slow. He walked away from the girl, who was already looking through the rugs. He walked into the backroom, removed his visor, messed with his hair until it laid how it was supposed to and then looked to the wall on his right.

Ah. The punch out machine. Perfect time of the day. He walked over to it, grabbed his time card out of slot number nine, stuck it in the machine, and upon hearing the wonderful 'punching-a-hole-in-his-time-card' noise, pulled it back out, and stuck it back in his slot. Ah. Freedom. But. He was still _here. _Talk about putting a damper on a good thought. He gave a slight laugh at himself, grabbed his visor and walked out the back door. He looked to his left. Salvation. He turned, and walked over to his motorbike. A Dyna Wide Glide, customly painted black with red-yellow flames. He loved it. He swung his right leg over it and sat down. Getting more comfortable, he stuck the key in the ignition. With a twist of his wrist, the wonderful noise from his bike filled the back ally way. He paused, listening. A smile crossed his face. Bliss. Anyway. He leaned forward slightly and put his right hand on the right handle. He kicked up the kickstand, and regained his balance. He turned to the left, no one coming. He turned to the right, no one coming. He slowly backed out. Now facing what was once his right, he revved his engine and took off down the alley. His co-workers now realized he'd gone.

At the end of the alleyway, he took a right and regained his lovely speed. On a side note, He had to pick up his sister before he could return home or else she'd beat him with something. Something being heavy, blunt and very painful to the skull. Oy. Don't need any brain damage now. Well. Any more anyway.

---

"Thank you, Ma'am. Visit again soon." a kind toned woman's voice recited like she said it everyday. Ok. Well. She did say it everyday, but that wasn't the point. Was it? Whatever. The woman attached to the voice handed her customer a bag. The bag had a nifty 'Victoria's Secret' logo on it. The second women nodded and walked off with her newly aquirred bag. She paused, watching a bright red headed man walk into the store. She blushed slightly and quickly hurried out. The cashier sighed and the man laughed.

"Hey Taka. You done yet?" Axel asked, lightly crossing his arms. The cashier, Takara, turned to face him. She rested her left hand on the edge of the counter and put her right hand on her hip.

"Axel-kun, Could you not fluster our customers? It's bad enough you're fangirlled over every where _else_ you go, Do you have to come into the mall, inside the _store, _and pick me up?" she sighed. Axel smirked.

"Of course I do. I _can't_ miss the opportunity." he grinned. She raised an eyebrow boredly.

"People are going to start thinking that you're gay. And you're, you know, _Actually_ shopping here for yourself." she said nonchalantly as she pulled her arm off the counter. Axel paused. Would people really think that? Could he even fit in a pair of ladies' underwear? After all, He was sure he had a body parts that women _didn't_ have. And--Wait. What was he thinking? Takara lightly pressed a few buttons on the register in front of her. She looked up (Still pressing buttons, since she had her pattern of buttons memorized.) and raised an eyebrow again.

"I'm sure we have nightgowns in your size, Brother. Stop worrying about it. Oh. We just got this nice red one in that you'd, just out right, _love_." she said, to Axel, but made it a point to let all the women in the store hear her. Axel frowned.

"But I want a green one to set off my eyes! You know that!" Axel said, equally loud. Most of the women were staring at both of them now. Taka smiled.

"Yes, of course. What was I thinking? The green ones are right over there, Brother." she pointed to a corner that had a green layout of bras, underwear, and nighties. "Will you be needing a dressing room?" she asked, tilting her head and smiling innocently. Axel paused.

"Nah. I'll just look today. I'll try some on another day." he gave her a wink and walked back to the green corner. Takara covered her mouth on fear of laughing, and ruining their fun. She put her hand down when she was sure she wouldn't and looked back at the register. She punched in four numbers and hit enter. And ta-da. She was off work. She walked out from behind the counter, walked over to, and stood next to Axel, who was holding up a small nightie (Green, of course) that was almost transparent and had cute lace along the bottom. She tilted her head.

"Well." she paused. "I like it. It would set off your _eyes_." she said, mockingly batting her eyelashes at him. He laughed. He hung it back on the rack where he'd found it.

"So. You off now?" he asked. She nodded.

"I didn't bring anything with me today, so we can just leave." she said, fixing a pair of underwear that had gotten looked at, rejected and tossed back, making it look out of place in the nice, neatness that was it's shelf. She looked up at her brother. He nodded. She smiled. "Ok. Lets go." she said, starting toward the door. They got to the door and she turned around. "Bye, Guys! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!" she half shouted a goodbye to her coworkers. She received a few goodbyes in return. She then turned back to Axel--

"Axel-kun!" she ran to catch up with him since he had kept walking. "You brat." she frowned, returning to a walking pace, now beside him. He laughed.

"Sorry." he started. "I didn't want to be gay anymore." he laughed. She snorted.

"But you pull it off so well. Maybe you should go _pro_." she said, nodding matter-of-factly. He choked out what could have been 'Oh, Hell no!' or 'Hail Elmo!' but his current audience wasn't so sure on which. Axel regained his composure.

"Nah. I wouldn't do that." he said, looking around at the stores of the mall. He looked down at his sister. "I like chicks to much." he laughed. She smirked.

"Well. Then you'll be at home on the farm." she said. "But I didn't know you were a beastiality-type, Brother." she paused. "Isn't that, like, _illegal_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Axel laughed, ignoring the stares they were getting from their rather loud, and probably inappropriate conversation.

"Not if you're in the right state." he nodded. She made a disgusted face. She couldn't imagine her older brother screwing an animal, let alone a baby chicken. Since he'd said he liked chicks and all. She walked through a door that was held open for her. Wait-- Why did Axel just hold a door open for her? Well. Whatever. She walked through a second door, held open again. She shrugged it off. Maybe he was having a good day or something. Axel grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait here. I'll go get the bike." he said, letting go of her shoulder. He started walking off into the parking lot. She smirked. Bike. Awesome. She loved riding on her older brother's motorcycle. She looked around the parking lot. Not very busy today. Wow. Well. That's probably why they had little to no customers today. Oh well. No problem there. Less customers means less headaches for her.

Hearing the roar of Axel's bike, she walked out to the road. She stood there for a second as Axel came to a stop in front of her. "Your chariot, M'Lady." he said mockingly. She laughed, swung her left leg over, and situated herself behind him. She neatly folded her hands in her lap as he took off. Getting out of the parking lot, taking a right and heading for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Family Dollar.

Chapter: 2 out of ?

Main Characters in said Chapter: Axel from Kingdom Hearts II, Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Vincent, Cloud, Dante, or Vergil. They belong to their highly respected artists. Capcom, Square Enix, and probably a few others.

Copyrightations: I own the character Takara. She is indeed my role play character.

-

Random Author Notes: I think this chapter's a bit boring, but it may not be to you guys. Chapter two is here for you! Thanks for viewing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a fun bike ride of two stoplights and a stop sign ran, almost getting pulled over twice, and scaring the crap out of this kid on the sidewalk, Axel and Takara reached their lovely four bedroom apartment. Taka climbed off the bike, and stood neatly waiting for Axel to do the same. She turned toward the apartment building. She didn't mind living with her brother, they were always so close. All through elementary school, they'd despise each other, but when they got into the second year of middle school, Axel had protected her from these two punks. They got closer than ever. Even shared the same bedroom for a year. That close-ness lasted through high school, and still remained today. And since their parents had died some years back, in a deadly car accident, they were the only family that each other had. Ok. Enough sappy reminiscing. Taka turned back to Axel, who was putting the kickstand down. She frowned impatiently.

"Well, Come on. Hurry up. I'd go ahead but you stole my key." she commented. Axel climbed off the bike, laughing. He walked past her, heading for the security doors of their building. She followed him. Well. Close by his side, not behind him, but same thing. She looked up, and at the building. It was a small building, with only four apartments in all, but they were nice, four bedroom apartments and they each had their own floor. Theirs was the top floor. She was looking at the windows that didn't belong to her or her brother. Two of their friends lived with them, and she was wondering if either were home. She looked to Axel.

"Do you think Red and Hair-Gel are home?" she asked, referring to Vincent and Cloud. She had made up their nick names awhile back. Some time in high school probably. Though, She couldn't help thinking about Axel's head of hair when she said that. Red and Hair-Gelled. Hm. Whatever. Axel shrugged in reply to her question.

"Doesn't matter to me. But I think Vin got off at three today." he looked at his watch. Six something. The rest didn't really matter. it was just the first number that he liked knowing. It could be '6:55' and it'd still be six. Of course then someone would correct him by saying 'Come on. It's almost seven.' and he'd just ignore them. He looked down at her. "So. Yeah. Vin should be home." he said. She nodded. They got to the security door, Axel pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and held it open for her. She paused.

"Why are you being so nice today, Axel-kun?" she asked, walking past him into the building. He yanked the key out, took a few steps in and made sure the door didn't slam behind him. He shrugged.

"Can't a guy be nice once in awhile? Jeez." he laughed. She shrugged. She climbed the set off stairs ahead of her, reaching a door, wasn't theirs. She turned, facing the other way, walked up those steps and reached a door. Wasn't theirs. She turned around again, walked up those stairs. Still wasn't theirs. These steps were so annoying after a long day. She turned, went up one last set of stairs and stopped. Axel stood behind her, unlocking the door around her. She walked in, he followed. He shut the door quietly.

Taka looked to her right, where their kitchen happened to be. She paused, thinking of what should make the guys for dinner. Axel plopped down onto their couch and immediately started removing his shoes. Of course, he just used he feet to push them off, being tired and not at all willing to bend over, untie his shoes, pull them off and sit back up. But his feet worked just fine too. He looked over his shoulder at Taka, who had walked into the kitchen and was not really in view anymore. Taka leaned her head out of the kitchen, and back into view. Axel opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Taka.

"Red! Hair-Gel! You guys home!" she shouted, making Axel cringe slightly out of her sheer volume. He frowned rubbing his ears while she waited for replies. One reply was 'Yes, Takara. I'm home.' Presumably Vincent. and the other was a bit more confusing. It was a loud 'Shit! Taka! Look what you made me do!' Taka paused. wondering what the heck she'd made Cloud do. She stepped out of the kitchen, and walked down the hall. She knocked on the first door on her right. Cloud's room. There was a small repeated clinking noise, followed by soft footsteps before the door opened and revealed Cloud in white boxers with little yellow chocobos printed on them. Taka stayed quiet, knowing that Cloud would eventually tell her what happened. He rubbed the side of his head frowning. She waited.

"You made my chain of monkeys fall apart." he said, keeping his frown. Taka raised an eyebrow. Monkeys? Oh god. Was he-- She leaned around him and looked into his room. In the middle of the floor was a pile of small green plastic monkeys, next to an equally green barrel. He was playing with a Barrel of the Monkeys game. She stood back up straight. She looked up at him.

"I refuse to ask." she told him with a oddly serious face. She pivoted on her heel and walked back down the hallway. Axel was watching her.

"What did he do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked over at him.

"He's playing with a Barrel of Monkeys." she paused. Axel stared.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a 'Oh my god. Is he on drugs?' look on his face. Taka nodded. She paused. She hadn't heard the door close. She looked back down the hallway and saw Cloud, still standing in his doorway. They stared for a second. She tilted her head, waiting for him to say something again. He smiled innocently.

"Can I borrow some socks?" he asked. Taka smacked her forehead. Everything that came out of his mouth was weird. If anything came out of his mouth at all. She'd been expecting something normal to come out of his mouth since she'd met him. The first thing that he had ever said to her was 'Takara. Where did you get your nails done?' She'd never seen him before in her life, wondered how the hell he knew her name, and her nails weren't even painted that day. It had imprinted a 'I am a weirdo... And maybe a stalker' sign to his forehead. But yet, Because of her need to hear him say something normal, or to _smile_, they'd become friends. She looked back at him, from staring into space.

"I don't have any clean socks. You'll have to wait until tomorrow after I get off work. It's laundry day, so gather your stuff. Ok?" she asked. There was a long pause from Cloud. She stood there, waiting for his answer. He gave a short nod.

"The gang's hungry. What's for dinner?" he asked. Taka paused, for a second she'd thought he asked something normal until she realized that he'd said 'The Gang'. She tilted her head.

"Cloud. Who's 'The Gang'?" she asked, not really sure she wanted to know. He shrugged.

"The little green men of course." he nodded. She paused again. Martians? Oh. Wait. No. The monkeys were green. But those weren't men. What the hell? Cloud. What are you on? She gave a hesitantly slow nod.

"We're... Going out to eat. I'm going to call the Twins and ask them to meet us at Perkins." she said, referring to Dante and Vergil. She didn't really want to cook. Cloud nodded. He had turned to go back in his room when Taka noticed he was wearing socks. She raised an eyebrow. What the hell did he need to borrow a pair of her socks for then? Ok. Ok. This, She really didn't want to know. She went to turn away, but stopped in mid-step.

"Hair-Gel! Clothes! Red! Perkins! Thank you!" she shouted and then walked into the living room. She plopped down next to Axel on the couch, waiting for the two of them. Axel looked over at her.

"We're going to Perkins, huh?" he asked, crossing his arms. She nodded. She reached into her pants pocket, pulled out a small black flip phone and flipped it open. She scrolled through her list of contacts. She paused at Dante and hit ok. She put her phone to her ear. She listened to it ring a few times. She frowned until a 'Hello?' caught her ear. She opened her mouth to say something but heard something in the background.

"Dante?" she asked, into the phone. She paused listening. She raised an eyebrow, and put her phone in front of her. He'd hung up. He'd never done that before. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe his phone died?" he asked. She shrugged. She put her phone on speaker phone and called again. This time the annoying sound of ringing filled the living room. There was a slight click and an answer.

"Hello?" Dante's voice asked. Taka looked at Axel, wearing a expression that said 'I knew his phone didn't die' and a tad of 'Please be quiet while_ I_ talk to him.' But her expression change in a blink of an eye as a loud moan came through the phone. Axel and Taka stared at the phone, both wearing a 'What the _FUCK_ was that!' look. Taka spoke first.

"Uh. Hi Dante. It's Taka. What the hell was that moan about?" she paused. "And who moaned?" she paused. "And why?" She added again. She watched the phone with extreme interest as to what the answer would be. There was a laugh.

"That was Vergil. And he moaned because I just cracked his back for him." Dante's voice said. Axel and Taka didn't look to convinced. The Twins had been caught making out before, so it wouldn't be a surprise to have them screwing each other while on the phone-- Wait. What? Gross. They're twins! They shouldn't be screwing let alone making out! Though, Taka had to admit, even if they were twin brothers, they make a gorgeous couple. Anyway. Dropping the subject.

"Alright." she said, raising an eyebrow. "I called to see if you two wanted to meet us at Perkins for dinner?" There was a long-- Well. Not long, Maybe medium --silence. It was Vergil who spoke next.

"We could do that." he said simply. There was a faint voice in the background saying 'We should go mini putt-putting too!'. Taka laughed.

"We could do that, Dante. I'll make sure everyone brings some money. We'll see you at Perkins in half an hour, Ok?" she said. Her response was an 'Alright. See you then.' with a distant 'Alrighty then!' and a click of the phone. Vergil never liked staying on phones long. Taka hit a button, taking her phone off speaker phone. She flipped it shut and slide it in her pocket. She looked toward the hallway. Axel promptly dug his fingers into his ears, knowing what she was planning on doing. "Hair-Gel! Fifteen minutes to get dressed! Red! We're taking your car!" she shouted and then slouched down against the couch. Axel yanked his fingers out of his ears, and laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three Teaser:

The friends stood in front of the mini golf course. They stood there staring. Axel was the first to talk. Though he didn't say much.

"Whoa." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Family Dollar.

Chapter: 3 out of ?

Main Characters in said Chapter: Axel from Kingdom Hearts II, Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, and Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Vincent, Cloud, Dante, or Vergil. They belong to their highly respected artists. Square Enix, Capcom and probably a few others.

Second Disclaimer: I don't own the character Miyakai. Miyakai Valentine owns her role play character.

Copyrightations: I own the character Takara. She is indeed my role play character.

-

Random Author Notes: This is possibly going to be the longest chapter. And the things down at the bottom vary. The last one was 'Chapter Three Teaser'. These are just to keep your interest, and help you to choose to read the next chapter. they will either be 'Teasers', 'Trailers' or 'One-Sentence Summaries.' And sometimes, even word meanings. Be sure to read the bottom. And, As the Author, and with all these... Authory-Feelings of doing stuff to stories, I'm starting a warning thing at the tops of each chapter. Because I caused a friend to laugh orange Kool Aid out her nose.

And I apologize if their meal seems boring. I didn't want to make them talk with their mouths full or anything. And. If I hadn't chopped it, this chapter would be longer than it should be.

-

Warning: This CrackFic may result in beverages clearing out your sinuses. Medical professionals advise that any food and/or beverages be removed from the room before reading. Or at least set across the room. Author and/or Characters take no responsibility for Kool Aid/Beverage nose bleeds. Except Axel. Axel takes full blame for your nose bleeds. And he might even clean it up for you. Might. Or he'll burn you to a crisp, laughing. Medical professionals also advise not blaming Axel for your nose bleeds.

-

Thanks for reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Vincent had come out of his room to visit civilization, Cloud had found clothing to cover up his chocobos, and Axel and Taka had changed out of work clothes, the gang was ready to get to Vin's car. And that does not mean Cloud's 'Little Green Men'. Though he was bringing them with. Carefully tucked into their barrel. They were the one who were hungry after all. Anyway. Out the door, down the stairs to the parking lot. To Vincent's car. A black Pontiac G6. Everyone liked riding in his car. Even if he didn't like everyone riding in it. They got into the car. Cloud and Takara in the back, Axel in passenger, and Vincent driving. Since it was, _His _car.

They pulled out of the parking lot, turned left and headed off to their normal Perkins. Which had almost become their hang out spot once. In high school. When no one had money, jobs or lives. But. Their spot became an old abandoned tree house. That promptly collapsed. Giving Cloud a concussion, Dante a broken-in-three-places left tibia, and Vincent a large-gash-that-needed-twelve-stitches on his forehead. Taka, Axel, and Vergil had escaped with only minor cuts and bruises. Though. Vergil blamed himself for Dante getting hurt and they got all mushy for awhile. No one really could stand to be around them. Then they gave up, when Dante's cast was removed, and they went back to being normal. Anyway. They were going to Perkins. It wasn't that far from their apartment. Only about fifteen minutes.

They pulled into the Perkins' parking lot and into a parking space. They filed out of the car and headed for the door. Vincent took a second to lock his car, but then soon followed. Taka and Axel had once discussed Vincent's car's security system. Taka had said something about a gun shooting somebody when the alarm went off, but then threw the idea out the window because Vin worked at Hot Topic. No way he made enough money to get a gun built into his car. Well. Everyone had waited for him before even opening the door to go inside. They then walked inside and stood silently, waiting for a person to appear and ask how many was in the party. Sure enough. Seconds later. A smiling young man had walked up.

"Party of four?" he asked, still smiling. Takara raised an eyebrow. No way that that smile was real. Fake smile alert. Axel spoke up.

"For now. Two more will be joining us." he said with a nod. Taka nodded too.

"A large booth is preferred." she said, looking up at Axel. The young man grabbed six menus and ushered them to follow him. And follow they did. To the back and to a large booth. Taka slid in, and Axel sat next to her. Cloud slid into the other side, and Vincent sat next to him. Temporarily. Whenever Dante and Vergil showed up, Vincent would sit next to Axel, and the twins would sit next to Cloud. The waiter set each of the menus down in front of them, leaving the two extras on the end.

"What would you all like to drink?" the waiter asked, keeping his fake smile. Taka frowned. Not even she could hold a fake smile that long. Axel and Taka ordered Mountain Dew. Vincent ordered water. And water was ordered for Cloud. By Taka. Since he had already opened his Barrel of Monkeys, and was proceeding to spread them over his table space. Axel and Taka watched him, eyebrows raised in slight surprise, as Vincent seemingly ignored them all. Lost in his own thoughts.

Upon the return of the waiter, a minute later, they now had drinks. And Cloud had move to something else with his monkeys. He was collecting them, stuffing them into the barrel, shaking it and dumping it out. Like the dice game, Yahtzee. And every time, he'd look at them and say 'Damn. Monkeys again.' and then repeat his actions. He did this five times before Axel leaned toward Taka and started a whispered conversation.

"Do you think he actually thinks that they won't be monkeys if he keeps rolling them like Yahtzee dice?" he asked her. Taka paused. She wasn't exactly sure. This was Cloud. She knew his favorite food, color, animal and everything like that. But when it came to his weird ways, she never had any clue. Sometimes she thought that she was the only reason he wasn't in an insane asylum.

"Maybe. I wouldn't know. He's never had a Barrel of Monkeys game before." she paused. "I told you that you should've put socks in his stocking last Christmas." Axel laughed. They both took to ignoring Cloud and turned their attention to Vincent, who had his elbows on the table, hands in front of his chin, fingers laced together and eyes closed. They had never been able to remember how, or when Vincent had become a part of the gang. But. He was. And he was a little weird. Well. So was Cloud, but Taka remembered exactly why she was his friend. Well. Whatever. What matters is that he's a friend, right? No matter how weird and anti-social he might be.

The waiter reappeared. But not to take orders. He had ushered the Twins over to the awaiting group. Vincent stood up as Axel pushed Taka closer to the wall, sliding over, and Vincent sat down beside him. The Twins took a second to stare at Cloud, who was still playing Yahtzee with the monkeys. And still getting monkeys. Mentally Vergil decided he didn't want to sit next to the monkeys-- And. Well. Cloud. -- so he pushed Dante into the booth and sat down. Semi-Sandwiching Dante between himself and Cloud. Dante frowned and lightly elbowed Vergil in the side. Water was brought to both of them, along with a Pepsi to settle Dante's need for sugary-caffinated-things.

The waiter then asked for their orders. And, Being there many times before, none of them had even touched a menu, except to pile them at the end of the table. Takara ordered a large basket of fries, her usual because she adored Perkins fries. Well. She adored french fries in general. Axel ordered a large cheeseburger, with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, the works. Dante ordered a chicken tenders platter, and a side of pickle slices. Taka spoke up for Cloud once again, ordering two of the little pizzas that were kept on the children's menu. It didn't matter. Cloud got the pizzas because he looked mentally handicapped to age four, and then Dante got the chicken fingers, because Cloud loved chicken fingers. Dante and Cloud always switched so Dante could have his pizza. Since Dante adored pizza. Vincent and Vergil didn't order. They were fine with their waters. The waiter walked off to fullfill their orders.

The gang proceeded with small chatter. Well. Axel, Taka, and Dante did. Vergil was silent, Vincent was silent, and Cloud was still playing monkey Yahtzee. They were soon brought their meals, surprisingly fast. But it was assumed that Perkins wasn't busy that night. Well. Evening. They ate their food quietly, and every now and then, between bites, Cloud would put little chicken tender pieces into the little green barrel which currently contained all the monkeys.

Now that their meal was done, and the gang had officially decided _not _to ask why Cloud was feeding little plastic monkeys chicken tender pieces-- Monkeys were, after all, herbivores, except for the occasional bug or two, and definitely shouldn't be eating _chickens_. And there was this little lingering fact that Cloud's monkeys were tiny little pieces of _plastic_, and really _couldn't _eat _anything_. -- They all, Well, Axel and Taka, turned to Dante. Taka spoke first.

"So. Which mini golf place did you have in mind?" she asked, lightly cleaning off her fingers with her napkin. Dante sipped his Pepsi.

"There's this place." he started, pushing his drink a bit away from him. "That we haven't gone to. Some guy at work told us about it." he nodded toward Vincent, seeing as they worked together. Vincent spoke up.

"_Jeffery_. Jeffery told _you _about the establishment. He did not tell me. I was simply standing near you." he said, nonchalantly. Dante made a childish face at him.

"_Fine_. Jeff told _me _about this place. It's supposed to be really huge and really cool. And it's got like three levels of difficultly of the courses, and this arcade, and pop machines." he said. Taka rolled her eyes. Of course Dante had to add the pop machines in there. Well. Even if it was Dante describing the place, it sounded alright.

They paid for their meals and walked out of Perkins. Dante and Vergil went off to Dante's 2006 silver Mustang GT. That happened to be purchased by Vergil as a present for Dante. Taka had always wondered how Vergil had the money for that thing. Anyway. The four got back into Vincent's car, Taka now in the passenger because Vincent had told Axel it was only polite to let the lady of the car sit there. Taka really didn't care where she sat, because the only difference to her was the amount of leg room. They watched Dante and Vergil take off, before they left. Since they had no idea where they were going, they had to follow him. Speeding slightly to keep up with Dante's need-for-speed additude, they followed him for about twenty five minutes before they pulled into a parking lot, that was relatively empty, because not many people play mini golf at this time of day. Which was about 8:12pm.

They all got out of the car and walked over to Dante and Vergil. (Vincent had stopped to lock his car) The friends stood in front of the mini golf course. They stood there staring. Axel was the first to talk. Though he didn't say much.

"Whoa." he said. Taka nodded. This place was pretty big for a mini golf course. They all walked across the rest of the parking lot, went through this little open-gated fence and to this hole in the wall. Where three workers were, sitting inside, waiting for more customers. The only girl of the three stood up and walked over. She gave half a smile, unenthusiastically.

"Welcome to Putt-Putt Mini Golf. How may I help you?" she sighed. Taka took a mental note that this girl either did not want to be here that night, or just out right hated her job. Probably the latter. Dante stepped forward.

"Six for the medium course, two rounds, please." he said. Taka raised an eyebrow at him. She then looked past him at the wall. It had a list of courses, prices, and everything. So that was how Dante knew everything. Hmph. Cheater.

"Thirty dollars, please." the woman said, looking at all of them. She paused, looking at Vincent with some interest. Everyone dug into their pockets. They each put a five dollar bill in a small pile on the counter. Taka looked to the lady's name tag as she set her five on the counter. She paused. She knew that name. Where did she know that name. Oh. She remembered.

"Miyakai. Miyakai Kala." she said, slight surprise in her tone of voice. The girl was collecting the money off the counter. She paused, looking at Taka with a 'How the hell do you know my last name?' look on her face. Taka gave a slight point at her. "Miyakai Kala. Oh my god." Taka gave a half laugh. Miyakai tilted her head.

"How do you know me?" she asked, opening the register that was to her right and inserting the money. Taka smiled.

"Middle school. Takara." she held up her right hand, swearing that was her name. "Takara Sasaki." she said. Miyakai paused, giving the name some thought. She gave a shocked expression.

"Taka? Oh my god." she looked the Taka up and down. "What did you do to you hair, Kitten?" she asked, referring to how short Takara had cut it since they last saw each other. Taka gave a half smile.

"Cut it, duh." she replied. Axel took the liberty to add his two cents into the conversation.

"How do you know each other?" he asked. He paused shortly. "And why did she just call you 'kitten'?" he asked, confused look on his face. Taka and Miyakai laughed.

"This was before we got close, Axel-kun. She was one of my best friends. And Kitten was one of my nick names back then." Taka explained. Miyakai looked Axel up and down.

"So. This is your brother? " she asked. Taka laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry that I never introduced you. You know how much I hated him back then." she said. Miyakai nodded.

"Well. You guys go play your game." she said, pulling six black golf clubs off a rack that was to the left of the register. She set them on the counter and watched everyone take one. She gave a slight point to a bucket that was on the counter. It was filled with multi-colored golf balls. Everyone picked one and the guys headed off to play. Taka stood still, watching them for a second. She turned back to Miyakai, feeling a light tap on the shoulder. Miyakai was holding out a small slip of paper and a pen.

"You have to give me your new phone number. I'd add it into my phone right now if it wasn't at home on the charger." she said, making a childish face. Taka laughed. She leaned down and scribbled her number on the piece of paper. She handed it to Miyakai. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She held it out to Miyakai.

"Add your number?" she asked with a smile. Miyakai nodded, took the phone, flipped it open and start typing stuff in quickly. Taka looked back to the guys. She paused noticing that Vincent was looking this way, but as soon as he was noticed, he turned back to watch the game. Taka raised an eyebrow.

"Here." Miyakai said, handing her phone back. Taka took it and put it back in her pocket. "Lets keep in touch this time, ok?" she asked with a smile. Taka nodded. "Ok. Good. Now. Go play your game. And, oh. Tell the blonde one to not chew on the golf ball." she said, pointing at Cloud, who was in fact biting the golf ball. Taka nodded, grabbed her ball off the counter and dashed over to the guys. She faced Cloud.

"Cloud-san, Don't chew on the golf ball, please." she said. Cloud looked at her and took the golf ball out of his mouth. She nodded, with a slight smile. She watched Axel take his turn. She paused and looked at over at Vincent. He had turned his attention back to the hole-in-the-wall-paying-area, where she had just come from. She raised an eyebrow again. She looked over to the area and saw Miyakai giving him the same attention that he was giving her. Taka smiled slightly and decided to let them stare at each other. A little attraction never hurt anyone, right? She turned back to the game, just in time to see Cloud lob his ball off the course and into an artificial pond across the golf course. She raised an eyebrow again.

"Cloud. You're supposed to keep it on this one green." Axel said, pointing to the green turf that was in front of them. Cloud smiled innocently before going off to retrieve his ball. Needless to say, They enjoyed their game of mini golf. Dante had won the first round and Taka the second. All in all, playing the two rounds had taken them a few hours. After their games, they returned their clubs and balls and proper introductions were made between the guys and Miyakai. Soon after they gave their good-byes and walked into the parking lot, pausing once to watch Cloud pull a handful of grass 'for the monkeys'. They gave Dante and Vergil their good-byes and got into Vin's car. Home they went.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One-Sentence Summary of Chapter Four:

Cloud's insanity spreads into laundry day and Vincent surprises everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Family Dollar.

Chapter: 4 out of ?

Main Characters in said Chapter: Axel from Kingdom Hearts II, Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, and Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Vincent, Cloud, Dante, or Vergil. They belong to their highly respected artists. Square Enix, Capcom and probably a few others.

Second Disclaimer: I don't own the character Miyakai. Miyakai Valentine owns her role play character.

Copyrightations: I own the character Takara. She is indeed my role play character.

-

Random Author Notes: I apologize about the character-point-of-view switching, and yes, I realize that Axel was the main in the first chapter, Taka was mostly the second, and Taka pretty much the third. This is probably because I know my role play character better than I know the others. Or it's the Mountain Dew going to my head. Which ever. I'll be fixing the point-of-view-ness to focus back on Axel. Though. This chapter will start out on Axel, and then move to Taka. She does everyone's laundry.

-

Warning: This chapter of Family Dollar contains material that may not be suited for Vincent Valentine fangirls. The Author apologizes to said fangirls, but will not remove said content. So. Said Fangirls will either get over it now, or not read this chapter. The Author does not stand accountable for deaths resulting in random killed in the fangirls' rampages, though she'll feel pretty bad about it.

-

Thanks for reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That work day sucked. Cranky people, Cranky Co-Workers, Ugh. Well. Didn't matter now. He was on his way home, away from that dreaded waste-of-strip-mall-space. He could've gotten a serious ticket if he'd been caught going home. He didn't look down at his speedometer once, and had kept wondering why everyone was going so slow. It never occurred to him that he was excessively speeding down the streets. Well. He didn't get a ticket, or into an accident, so it doesn't matter anymore. He was pulling into the parking lot of their apartment building, pulling into a parking spot, and hopping off his bike. He stretched slightly and started for the building. He unlocked the security door, and stepped inside. He faced the stairs, frowning. He'd forgotten that he still needed to get up them. With a heavy sigh, He started up the first set, turned, went up the second, turned, went up the third, turned and went up the last. Ugh. The fourth floor. He unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in. He turned, shut the door and turned back. He paused, looking into the living, to his left. Piles and piles of clothes. Small piles, but piles none the less. He'd also forgotten it was his sister's deemed 'Laundry Day'. He frowned, turned right and sat down at the dining room table. He crossed his arms on the table and buried his face into them.

Takara came down the hallway, carrying a white laundry basket full off stuff. She turned right, and headed into the living room. She set the basket down in the middle of the floor and sat down next to it. She started going through the clothes. She held up a t-shirt. White pile. She tossed to her left and watched it land in a pile. She continued on like this until the basket was empty. Those clothes happened to be the second basket of her own. She stood up, grabbed the basket and head back down the hallway. Straight to the end, the door on the left. Her room. She tossed the basket in, watching it land on her bed. She then turned to go back down the hallway. She stopped at a door on her right, where there was a black basket full of dark clothing. Vincent's, that he had set out for her. She grabbed it and walked back down the hallway. She sat on the living room floor and repeated her sorting.

Axel looked up from his arms and watched her for a second. He stood up and walked into the living room. He sat down in a spin chair that was in front of the 'community computer'. It was the computer in the living room. That was all. But Taka, Vincent, and Axel, himself, each had computers in their rooms. So. This one was, technically, Cloud's. If he had ever used it. Anyway. Axel watched Taka continue her sorting. She was humming softly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Taka. What are you humming?" he asked. Taka continued her sorting. He frowned. She couldn't hear him, and he knew why. He stuck his left thumb and middle finger into his mouth and gave a loud whistle. Taka paused. She'd heard something, but was not sure what it was. She brought her right hand to her ear and pulled a set of headphones off. She looked around in front of her, then turned towards the computer--

"GYAH!" she jumped. She hadn't realized that Axel was home. She calmed herself and half-glared at him. "Axel! Don't just randomly appear like that!" she shouted. He laughed.

"I didn't 'randomly appear'. I was sitting at the table while you sorted your clothes. And was there when you brought Vin's out too. It's not my fault you blast your music." he shrugged. She kept her frown. She mumbled something that could've either been 'Asshole' or 'Fish Bowl' but it wasn't exactly understood.

"Whatever. Did you make that noise?" she asked. Axel nodded.

"A whistle." he nodded again. She nodded once. She paused to see if he would say anything else.

"Oooookay. Why?" she asked. Axel laughed.

"I wanted to know what you were humming." he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Music." she said simply. She knew that wasn't the answer he wanted, but she couldn't help her smart-assy additude. Axel frowned and she laughed. "It's just one of my trance songs. You wouldn't like it Mr. I-keep-to-Rock-only." she shrugged and turned back to the basket of Vin's clothes. There was only a pair of black dress pants left. She tossed them into a pile of other dark clothes. She stood up and grabbed the basket. She turned to go down the hall, but stopped, facing Axel.

"Go gather your clothes, please, Axel-kun." she said, before walking down the hall. She set the basket down in front of Vincent's door, knocked twice and turned around to face Cloud's door. She knocked twice on his door, ignoring Vincent pulling his basket into his room. She received a 'The door's unlocked!' from behind Cloud's door. She twisted the handle and walked inside. She looked around. She raised an eyebrow, not seeing Cloud.

"Hair Gel, I need your basket." she said, a little louder than normal. A yellow basket slid toward her, from Cloud's closet. She bent down and picked it up, refusing to ask. She shuffled out. "Thanks." she said simply. She balanced the basket on her left knee, closing his door. She grabbed the side again and walked down the hall. She resumed her sitting position on the floor of the living room. She put her headphones back on, ignoring Axel getting up and walking down the hallway.

She hummed quietly and started sorting through Cloud's clothes. She held up a pair of jeans before she set them in her lap. She rummaged through the pockets. She pulled out two pens, three quarters, three hair binders, a small stack of Post-it notes and a pair of tweezers. Ignoring the strangeness of Cloud's pocket-contents, that now sat beside her, she went on searching the other pocket. Thank God that there was nothing in there. She would've either been seriously weirded out or burst out laughing at what possibly could've been in that pocket. She tossed the now-empty jeans into a pile that held a few more pair of jeans. She resumed sorting through the basket.

She came across another pair of pants. They were black pants, a bit dressy but not enough to be called 'dress pants'. These were the pants that Cloud had been required to wear to work. Taka paused. Cloud barely left for his job at the Go Cart place. And who would hire an insane person? Or. Had Cloud been different at work? Normal? She'd never been to his work. Just knew where it was, and past it on her way to work. She set the pants in her lap and started rummaging through the pockets. She mentally vowed to visit the next time he had to work. She pulled four paper clips, five Tootsie Roll wrappers, two pop can tabs, and a hair binder out of the right pocket. Sighing, she added it to the pile from the previous pants. The contents were always a little weird, and what the heck did Cloud need with so many hair binders? Oy.

She went onto to go through the other pocket. All that was in there was a folded up piece of paper. She was tempted to unfold it but felt it would be an invasion of privacy. She added it to the pile and tossed the pants onto the pile with Vincent's dress pants. She went back to sorting the basket.

Axel came back down the hall, carrying a bright red basket. He sat down in the computer chair and set the basket on the floor in front of his feet. He leaned forward and grabbed a shirt off the top. He held it up, looked it over then tossed it into a colorful pile that Taka had started. Taka paused, seeing the shirt land on the pile, out of the corner of her eye. She pulled her head phones off and looked over her shoulder, toward Axel at the comp. She raised an eyebrow.

"I can sort them myself, you know." she said. Axel shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to help?" he paused. "Not even once in awhile? Jeez." he laughed. She keep her straight face.

"Well. It's not that you can't help." she said, leaning toward the pile he threw his shirt onto. She grabbed the shirt and held it up. "It's that you have no idea how to do laundry." she tossed the shirt onto a different pile, across the room. Axel laughed.

"Alright. Fine. Sit on the other side of Cloud's basket, leave your headphones off and tell me where to throw them." he said. She paused, then did as he said. She crawled around Cloud's basket and sat down, making herself comfortable. She looked back to him as he held up a green t-shirt.

"The pile where you threw your other one." she said, picking a pair of underwear out of Cloud's basket. Axel threw it where he was told, as Taka tossed Cloud's underwear onto a pile of under garments. Axel held up a pair of jeans. "The pile of jeans behind me. Check your pockets." Taka said, without looking up. Axel rolled his eyes and started digging through the pockets of the jeans. Taka hummed quietly as she tossed another pair of underwear onto the under garment pile. She ducked as a pair of jeans went flying toward her. She sat back up straight and continued sorting Cloud's things as if nothing had flung itself at her.

They continued on like that until both baskets were empty. Axel stood up, holding his basket, while Taka thumbed through the pile of Cloud-Pants-Pocket-Content. Axel watched her with mild interest. He put the basket on the computer chair and leaned over her. He snatched the folded up piece of paper from the pile and started unfolding it. Taka glared up at him.

"Axel. That's Hair Gel's. You shouldn't read it." she frowned. He shrugged.

"He was going to let it get thrown through the wash. He obviously doesn't care that much. " he said, unfolding it for the last time. Taka kept her frown.

"Maybe he'd forgotten about it, huh? What then?" she gather up the rest of the pile and stood up. Axel stood, looking at the paper, silently. Taka made sure she'd picked up everything before turning to him. "Well. What is it then?" she asked. Axel folded up the piece of paper. He shrugged.

"Nothing important. I'll give it back to him." he nodded. She paused. He was hiding something but she didn't really care what.

"Fine. Then give him these as well." she filled his hands with the pocket contents. Axel frowned at his now-full-hands. Taka grabbed the edge of Cloud's basket, and then grabbed Axel's too. "I've got your basket." she said, walking down the hall. She walked straight to the end and walked into the door on the far left. Axel's room. She tossed his red basket onto his bed and walked back out. She leaned in Cloud's just-opened-by-Axel door. She neatly set the basket down, watching Axel dump his handful of things onto Cloud's bedside table. She leaned back out, and Axel walked out past her. She leaned in and pulled Cloud's door closed.

She turned and stopped, mid-step. Vincent was standing in his open doorway, looking at her. She put her foot down and blinked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but he spoke first.

"I have an engagement." he said simply. Taka stared at him for a second, mentally translating his words into normal vocabulary. She tilted her head.

"You mean--" she paused. "Like a date?" she asked. Not sure if her translation was right. Vincent slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and no." he said a little quiet than normal. Taka kept her head tilted. Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yes, Takara. I have a date this evening." he said. Taka blinked and un-tilted her head. She took a step toward her room, backwards, making sure she wasn't blocking the hallway.

"Well. Don't let me keep you." she said, slight surprised tone in her voice. She held out her arm toward the front door. He gave a slight nod, took a step out of his room and shut his door behind himself. Taka heard a click, telling her that he had locked his door as well. He gave her another acknowledging nod and walked down the hall. He walked out the front door, Taka still watching him. Axel's head leaned into her line of vision, looking at the door. He turned to look at her, a confused expression on his face. Taka blinked. "Vincent." she said simply. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why for?" he asked. Taka stood where she was, still surprised.

"He has a date." she said, as simply as before. Axel blinked, surprised.

"Like. A date-date?" he paused, giving her time to nod. "With human interaction!" he asked, a little louder than his previous comment. She nodded again. Axel turned back to the door. There was a moment of silence before Axel said anything.

"Damn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five Teaser:

A noise caught Takara's attention as she stirred the eggs. Was that a door? She looked toward the microwave. 5:30am. No one was ever up right now. Well. Other than herself. She leaned out of the kitchen, just in time to see Vincent come into view, from coming down the hallway. His hair was a bit messed and he only sported a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. He paused in mid-step as Taka stared at him, oblivious of the egg-mixture dripping from the bowl she was holding, onto the floor. Vincent spoke first.

"I was--" he paused. "Hungry." Taka hesitantly nodded once, confused, because Vincent never really ate.


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Family Dollar.

Chapter: 5 out of ?

Main Characters in said Chapter: Axel from Kingdom Hearts II, Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, and Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Vincent, Cloud, Dante, or Vergil. They belong to their highly respected artists. Square Enix, Capcom and probably a few others.

Second Disclaimer: I don't own the character Miyakai. Miyakai Valentine owns her role play character.

Copyrightations: I own the character Takara. She is indeed my role play character.

-

Random Author Notes: Ugh. Point of View is off again. I'm sorry! D: I had too much Mountain Dew to really pay enough attention to writing this. XD This was originally going to be two subjects, not one, but it was getting too long, so I shortened it to one. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Cloud's Job!

-

Warning: This chapter of Family Dollar contains material that may not be suited for Vincent Valentine fangirls. The Author apologizes to said fangirls, but will not remove said content. So. Said Fangirls will either get over it now, or not read this chapter. The Author does not stand accountable for deaths resulting in random people killed in the fangirls' rampages, though she'll feel pretty bad about it.

-

Thanks for reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clock work schedule. Up at four, In bed until four-thirty, Quickly get dressed, then on the computer until five. Ok. Breakfast time. Takara hopped off her computer chair, and stretched, yawning. She walked over to her bedroom door, pulled it open and shuffled down the hallway. Yawning again, she pulled open the fridge and blinked at it's contents. She pulled out a carton of eggs, the jug of milk, and a package of honey ham lunch meat. She set it all on the counter. She bent down, opened a cupboard, and pulled out a large glass bowl. She shut the cupboard, stood back up and set the bowl on the counter. She paused. What else did she need? Oh yeah. Seasoning. She turned her attention to the cupboard above the stove. She stood on her tip toes, opened it, grabbed two matching salt and pepper shakers, and a small other bottle labeled 'Season All'. She set the spice on the counter with everything else, leaving the above-her cupboard open. She cracked her neck slightly, preparing herself to cook, since she was still a bit groggy from sleep.

She opened the carton of eggs, and pull one out. She cracked it on the side of the bowl, pulled it open and watched the egg splat on the bottom of the bowl. She repeated this with too other eggs. She then tossed the eggs shells into the garbage and returned the carton to it's shelf in the fridge. She opened the bag containing the ham, pulled out about two and a half slices. She flopped them onto the counter. She turned to her right slightly, and pulled open a drawer. She pulled out a knife, shut the drawer and turned back to the ham. She sliced and diced it into cute little squares. She then added the ham into the bowl with the eggs and tossed the knife in the sink.

Grabbing the salt in one hand, and pepper in the other, she looked into the bowl. She gave one dash of salt and two dashes of pepper. She set the shakers down and grabbed the Season All. She twisted the cap off. She held it over the bowl and gave it two shakes, giving the eggs and ham a slight coat of red-ish speckles. She set the Season All down, opened the drawer again and grabbed a spoon. She shut the drawer and turned back to the bowl. She stuck the spoon in it, breaking the yolk of each egg. She gave it one stir, and then grabbed the bowl. Wrapping her arm around the bowl, she stirred the contents around quickly. She set the bowl back down, grabbed the milk jug and twisted the cap off. She poured some of the milk into the bowl and recapped the jug. She set it down and picked up the bowl again. She wrapped her arm back around and started stirring again.

A noise caught Takara's attention as she stirred the eggs. Was that a door? She looked toward the microwave. 5:30am. No one was ever up right now. Well. Other than herself. She leaned out of the kitchen, just in time to see Vincent come into view, from coming down the hallway. His hair was a bit messed and he only sported a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. He paused in mid-step as Taka stared at him, oblivious to the egg-mixture dripping from the bowl she was holding, onto the floor. Vincent spoke first.

"I was--" he paused. "Hungry." Taka hesitantly nodded once, confused, because Vincent never really ate. Or came out of his room without a shirt on. Whoa. He looked good--Whoa. Wait. It's Vincent. Look back up at his _face_, Taka. She shook her head at herself and looked back at his face.

"Well." she said. He stood, some what stiffly, waiting for the rest of her sentence. "Uh." she looked down at the bowl and saved the rest of the egg-mixture from an un-timely death of splatting on the floor. "I'm making an omlette. Would you like one?" she asked, looking back him. He paused.

"Sure. That sounds appetizing, actually." he replied. She nodded again. She turned, set the bowl on the counter and looked back at him.

"Do you want anything special in it? Mine is just eggs and ham." she half-explained. He looked down the hallway and then back at her.

"Do we have onions?" he asked politely. She nodded. "What about cheese?" he asked again. She nodded twice. He gave her a respectful nod. "Those would be nice, thank you." she nodded, still at a slight loss of words. "Well. Um. I'll just--" he paused, looking down the hallway. "Go get dressed then." he said, his tone of voice altering from his normal to an 'Ok. This is weird. Why am I out here half naked?' tone. Taka nodded.

"Alright. I'll toss mine into the pan and then start yours." she paused, looking down at the egg-splat on the floor. "And then clean that up." she said, laughing slightly. He nodded.

"That's fine." he said politely. He turned and walked off down the hall. Taka stood still for a second. She then reminded herself to breathe. Letting out a sigh of an exhale, she turned back to the counter. Ignoring the door-shutting noise from down the hall, She bent down, open a cupboard and pulled out a pan. She set it on the stove and lit the burner. She snapped the cupboard closed with her foot, while pouring the egg mixture into the pan. She then cracked two eggs into the bowl, added some ham that had been left over from hers, adding the seasoning then went to the fridge.

She pulled half an onion, that was nicely in a plastic bag, out of the fridge. The other half had been eaten in a stir-fry-like-thing she had made a few night ago. She open the bag, pulled the onion out and set it on the counter. She grabbed a steak knife-like knife out of a knife block in front of her. She cut a thin piece of the onion off, diced it up and tossed it in the bowl. She put the rest of the onion back into the baggy, and then back into the fridge. While her head was in the fridge, she grabbed a bag of shredded cheddar cheese. She shut the fridge, and set the cheese on the counter, next the bowl. She looked at her omlette, in the pan. It was cooking pretty slow. Shrugging, she turned back toward the living room--

"ACK!" she screeched. Vincent had, very silently, come back out and sat at the dining room table, now fully dressed. And hair brushed. Taka found her breath again. "Jeez, Vincent. Don't scare a girl like that." she frowned. Vincent shrugged. He had thought he entered quite loudly.

"My apologizes. I hadn't meant to frighten you." he said politely. She waved her right hand dissmissively.

"It's fine. Just." she paused. "Don't do that again, please." she shrugged. "I plan to die in a glorious motorcycle accident, not by a heart attack, thanks." she said, poking her cooking-omlette with a fork. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"A _'glorious accident' _?" he asked. Taka laughed, turning the omlette over in the pan.

"Yeah. Yeah. It may seem weird to you, but in my girly notions, a death like that ranks high. Right up there with dying nobly for your country." she said, prodding the omlette again. He paused.

"Well. 'Whatever floats your boat', I suppose." he said, lightly scratching something off the table. Taka laughed again.

"Red, Don't quote that." she paused, reaching for a plate in a high cupboard. "It sounds weird coming from you." she said. She gave up on the plate with a sigh. She hated being short. Vincent stood up, walked over to her and reached her down two plates. Taka blinked up at him. He handed her the plates and returned to his seat at the table. "Thanks." she said simply, setting the plates down on the counter. He shrugged, back to scratching at whatever it was on the table. Taka pulled the top plate off the other and flopped her omlette onto it. She set it on the counter, and turned back.

She grabbed the bowl of the counter, gave it a quick stir and then poured it into the pan. She set the bowl in the sink, and turned on the faucet. She then grabbed a washcloth, that was on the counter, and put it under the water. She pulled it back out, squeezed the excess water out and walked over to her egg mess on the floor. She scrubbed lightly for a second, stood back up and walked back over to the sink. She rinsed it through the water, squeezed it again and set it on the back of the sink. She turned the faucet off. She then grabbed the fork and prodded Vincent's omlette. Sighing slightly, she put the fork back down. She paused, thinking. It was finally dawning upon her. Vincent. Came out from his room at 5:30am. Half naked. Hungry. With messy hair. After a date last night. Oh god. She turned to face him. She blinked. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"When did she leave?" she asked, blinking innocently. Vincent kept his eyebrow raised.

"She left a few hours ago. Did this just dawn on you, Takara?" he asked. Taka frowned.

"Yes it did." she made a childish face at him. He gave a slight amused smile. She turned back to his omlette, she flipped it and turned up the burner. His omlette finish quickly and she flopped it onto the second plate. She set his next to hers, shut the burner off and grabbed to forks from the drawer. She put one fork on each plate and grabbed one plate in each hand. She walked out and sat across from him at the table. She slid him his plate and stabbed hers with her fork. She took a bite then looked at him. She swallowed.

"So." she paused, watching him take a bite of his own. "When do I get to meet her?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six Trailer:

"Thaaaank you, Sir." Cloud said, as a customer stuffed a five dollar bill into the tip jar on the counter. Takara walked up.

"Hey Hair Gel." she said simply.

What will Cloud say? Will Vincent's mystery woman be reviled? Find out in...

Family Dollar Chapter Six!


	6. Chapter 6

Story: Family Dollar.

Chapter: 6 out of ?

Main Characters in said Chapter: Axel from Kingdom Hearts II, Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, and Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Vincent, Cloud, Dante, or Vergil. They belong to their highly respected artists. Square Enix, Capcom and probably a few others.

Second Disclaimer: I don't own the character Miyakai. Miyakai Valentine owns her role play character.

Copyrightations: I own the character Takara. She is indeed my role play character.

-

Random Author Notes: Point of View is off _again_. This is starting to annoy me. I can't stay on Axel's point-of-view! D: Maybe I should change the title or something. xp Next one's Axel! I SWEAR!

-

Warning: Ummm... Beware of more of Cloud's insanity?

-

Thanks for reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast and a strange conversation later, Takara still hadn't found out who Vincent's girlfriend was. It was eating away at her mind, like a rabbit munches on grass. But. She put it out of her mind as she washed her and Vincent's plates off. She dried them with a hand towel that was over her shoulder, and set them on the counter. She walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on the towel. She tossed the towel on the table before walking down the hall. Vincent had already disappeared into his room. So again. No one was visible.

She walked into her room, and over to her desk. She grabbed her pad of Post-It notes and a light purple gel pen. She scribbled a message on the top Post-It, pulled it off the pad and walked back into the hallway. She took a sharp left and went through a door. Axel's room. She walked over to his bedside table, ignoring the bright-white-Axel-butt staring at her. She rolled her eyes, grabbed a set of keys that was on the bedside table and stuck the note where they were. She walked back out, shutting the door quietly. She held up Axel's keys, grinning. 'Road trip!' was the first thing that came to her mind. But, she then remembered why she borrow the keys to the bike. Cloud's work. the Go-Cart place. Got it. She safely stuck the keys in her pocket and headed back into her room.

Aimlessly finding things to keep her mind busy, she stayed in her room until 1:25pm. It was a weekend, and Axel still hadn't awoke to find his keys gone. So. She could still get to Cloud's work. Cloud had gone off to work around 7am, but as to not worry him or anything, she decided not to follow him that closely. So she waited a few hours. But. Her waiting was done now, so she walked out of her room. Out the front door, down the stairs and out to Axel's bike. Grinning, she swung her leg over, sat down and got comfortable. She stuck the key in the ignition and gave a twist. The parking lot filled with the bike's engine's sounds. Taka smiled. She kicked up the kickstand, re-balanced the bike, look both ways, pulled out of the parking spot, and then out of the parking lot.

-

Some where inside... Axel sat upright in bed, with a start. Was that his bike? He turned to his right, to look at his bedside table. He stared, shocked, at his missing keys that were replaced with a Post-It note. He ripped the Post-It note up and put it in front of his face.

_' Needed the bike this afternoon. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. Love, Taka ' _said the Post-It. Axel stared at the small paper at a loss for words. He then clenched his hands into fists and clamped his eyes shut. He looked toward the ceiling.

"TAKARA!"

-

Taka sighed as she sat at what seemed to be the longest stop light ever. She crossed her arms, balancing the entire bike with just her feet on the ground. She sighed again and looked to the cars beside her. The one on her right: An old couple in black clothes, that appeared to be going to a funeral. The car on her right: Two, semi-attractive young men, listening to something really loud, with all the windows rolled up. One guy looked out the window at her, grinned and rolled the window down. He sang along with their song, to her.

"Not to be forward, Miss. But I think I'll kill myself, If I never know. What do I have to do to get inside of you? To get inside of you? 'Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you." he sang. Takara gave a sarcastic smile, put her right hand on the handle, and waved at them cutely with her left hand. They turned their music down. She leaned a little closer to them.

"Hi Boys." she said, giving a fake grin. "Oh. By the way. The way to a girl's heart is not by singing obscene Hoobastank lyrics to her from you car window." she nodded. Looked back at her stop light, now green and sped off, away from them. She rolled her eyes, putting her left hand on the handle. "Men." she mumbled as she took a sharp left. She went down the road, about a block, then took another left. She was now in a parking lot that belonged to 'Jimmy Jim's Go Cart's'. She'd always thought this was the stupidest name ever. But hey. It's go carts. She pulled into a parking spot, kicked the kick stand down and pulled the key out of the ignition. She hopped off the bike and stretched. She slid the keys in her pocket and headed for the entrance. There was Cloud. Behind the counter at the front. Watching a customer, with mild interest.

"Thaaaank you, Sir." Cloud said, as the customer stuffed a five dollar bill into the tip jar on the counter. Takara walked up.

"Hey Hair Gel." she said simply. Cloud paused and looked up. He wore an expression that was both shock and 'Why-is-she-here?'. He looked back down at what he was doing, putting money in the cash register, just to find out the he'd stuck a five with the tens, a ten with the ones and two quarters in with the pennies. He frowned. Taka leaned her elbows on the counter. She watched him fix the money and shut the drawer. He looked back at her.

"Hiya Taka." he said simply. He paused, tilting his head. "Why've you invaded in on said territory?" he asked. Taka opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Well, It started out normal. She gave a slight smile.

"Can't I visit your work territory?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Do you have a good enough sacrifice for the Devil, to enter this territory?" he asked, tilting his head again. She raised an eyebrow.

"Um. Can I be a sacrifice?" she asked, taking a step back, and posing, attracting a few looks from the guys around. It didn't help that she was in tight jeans, and a loose black tank top. Cloud paused and then shrugged again.

"I guess that's ok. But you have to wear less than that next time." he nodded. Taka gave half a smile and dropped from her pose. She nodded.

"Right. Anyway. I just wanted to visit." she nodded again.

"For no reason?" he asked. She nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a co-worker of Cloud's.

"Cloud! Cart six has a loose tire. That thing's gonna speed off and crash if it doesn't get fixed. And no one can catch up to it!" the female co-worker said, slightly out of breath. Cloud dashed past her, out of their small booth and onto the track that had been to the left of Taka. Taka watched as Cloud bolted after the cart, quickly gaining on it. The co-worker took his place the was by the counter. She smiled.

"Can I help you, Miss?" she asked politely. Taka gave a slight laugh.

"No. I'm fine. I came to visit Cloud." she nodded. The co-worker nodded. Taka leaned her elbows back onto the counter. "Say. I've got an odd question for you." she tilted her head. The co-worker smiled again.

"Shoot." she nodded. Taka nodded too.

"Is Cloud weird around here? I mean, does he do and say weird things? Insane things?" she asked, looking around the small booth. The co-worker paused thinking. She shook her head.

"Nothing really weird. He talks normal. Doesn't ask weird questions or anything. The only weird thing I've seen him do is take a few hair binders every day." she said, pointing at a basket on the counter. Hanging off the edge of the basket was a note that read: 'Longer haired customers are asked to bind their hair before riding the go carts.' Taka paused. So that's where Cloud gets the hair binders. But still. Why does he need them? The co-worker spoke again. "And he really doesn't need hair binders, now does he?" she smiled. Taka shook her head, smiling.

"Too short of hair." she nodded. The co-worker nodded too. She then tilted her head, pausing.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked. Taka choked on air and looked at her.

"What? No. I'm one of his roommates." she laughed, nervously. The coworker raised an eyebrow

"He has a female roommate?" she tilted her head. Taka nodded.

"I'm the only girl in the apartment. There's Cloud, Vincent and my older brother Axel, living there." she nodded. The coworker nodded.

"Doesn't it feel a little weird living with three guys?" she tilted her head. Taka shrugged.

"They're my best friends. I know they wouldn't try anything." she said, as Cloud walked back into the booth. The co-worker stepped aside and let him have his spot back. Cloud stepped toward Taka. The co-worker looked from Cloud to Taka, nodded then walked out of the booth. Cloud looked back at Taka.

"I'm not insane at work, Taka." he said, pulling up a chair that was in the booth. He sat down. Taka blinked.

"Well. I was just wondering. Not many jobs hire insane people." she said, tilting her head. Cloud shrugged.

"I have to be polite, proper and boring at work, Why should I be at home?" he asked, frowning slightly. Taka nodded. That made sense.

"Well." she shrugged. "Makes sense. Are you going to be good old Cloud when you get home tonight?" she smiled. Cloud laughed and nodded once.

"Definitely." he said simply. She nodded.

"Then I guess I'll be going. Like I said, I was just wondering." she nodded. Cloud shrugged.

"Don't tell the guys, ok?" he asked, smiling slightly. She laughed. She held up her right hand, and put her left hand over her heart.

"I swear I won't." she said, laughing slightly. She put her hands down as he nodded.

"See you at home then." he said. She nodded. "Oh. Can you gather the little green men and put them back in their barrel for me?" he asked. She laughed.

"Of course." she nodded, waved, and walked off. A normal conversation the ended with insanity. She swung her leg over the bike and started it up. This day was proving to be interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven One Sentence Summary:

Axel reclaims his bike, and returns home from work with someone's phone number!


	7. Chapter 7

Story: Family Dollar.

Chapter: 7 out of ?

Main Characters in said Chapter: Axel from Kingdom Hearts II, Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, and Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Vincent, Cloud, Dante, or Vergil. They belong to their highly respected artists. Square Enix, Capcom and probably a few others.

Second Disclaimer: I don't own the character Miyakai. Miyakai Valentine owns her role play character.

Copyrightations: I own the character Takara. She is indeed my role play character.

-

Random Author Notes: I'MSORRYDON'TKILLME! ..; cough Yeah. I apologize for how long this took. One: I really don't have much time anymore due to school and friends bugging me. And Two: The extra time I have, I never have inspiration enough to write. oo; So. Here it is. Hopefully on the correct point of view.

-

Warning: Uhm. Scary Marluxia? XD

-

Thanks for reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel paced up and down the hallway, throughout the living room, the throughout the dining room _and _the kitchen. He was impatiently waiting for Taka to return with his baby. Hell. Why couldn't she borrow his car? The bike _had _to be-- Oh. The car was in the shop. Duh. Well. Still. She at least could've asked about it last night instead of performing a cunning grand theft auto on him. He unwillingly plopped down on their couch and crosses his arms, pouting. What if he had, had to go to work early? Huh? What then, Taka? She knew he didn't though so it didn't matter. Damnit. Axel stood back up and returned to his pacing.

With a quiet click, the front door had unlocked and Taka was walking in. She shut the door and turned back toward the hallway, just to be slammed backward against the door. Cringing slightly from her back pains she looked at her 'attacker'.

"Axel. That hurt." she frowned, digging in her right pants pocket. Axel held her shoulders against the door.

"You're not moving until--" he started, but was interrupted by Taka holding his bike keys in front of his face. He paused, quickly let her go and snatched the keys from her. He put his keys to the side of his face and hugged them there, grinning.

"Idiot." Taka said, making her way down the hall. She stopped in front of the first door on her right, Cloud's door. She pushed it open and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. Axel put his keys in his pocket and raised an eyebrow at his little sister. Well. Cloud's door where his sister had gone. He walked down the hall and opened Cloud's door. He leaned in and looked around. Taka was sitting cross legged on the floor, picking up little green plastic monkeys.

"You gonna steal 'em? I've got a great hiding place for--" Axel started.

"I'm not stealing them." Taka scowled up at him. "I'm picking them up." she said as she put two or three into the green barrel that was in front of her.

"Oooookay." Axel said, eyebrow raised. He looked around Cloud's room, and then looked back down at her. "I have to get to work. I'll see you later, 'k?" he tilted his head. Taka looked up.

"Alrighty then. Bye Axel-kun." she said cutely, putting another three monkeys into their barrel. Axel nodded, turned and walked off down the hall. He walked out the front door , turned locked the door and walked down the steps.

-

"Takara. Can you fix this?" Vincent asked, standing in Cloud's doorway, holding up a pair of black pants that had a rather large chunk out of the right pant leg. Taka looked up, starting to say something but paused looking at the missing chunk. She tilted her head, mouth still slightly opened. It was silent for a minute.

"What happ--" Taka started to say.

"My girlfriend's tiger enjoyed gnawing on my leg." he frowned slightly. Taka paused.

"Your girlfriend has a _tiger_?" she looked back at the pants. "And it liked the taste of your _pants_?"

"My blood, but yes."

"It liked the taste of your blood."

"Yes."

"Your _blood_." Taka repeated again. Vincent sighed.

"Yes. Takara. The tiger cub liked the taste of my blood. Now. Can you fix this or do I have to find a tailor?"

"Do you have the missing chunk? I highly doubt that a tiger would swallow fabric."

"Yes. I have the missing piece."

"Well. I'll need that to fix it because I have no black fabric."

"Thank you."

-

Axel sighed as he pulled into his normal parking spot behind the Family Dollar store. He didn't want to work today. Well. He didn't want to work any day, but he needed the money. He kicked his kickstand down and hopped off his bike. He gave it a slight pat and walked inside, via the back door. Finding himself in the familiar back room, he turned to his left and walked over to the time card machine. He pulled his time card out of slot nine, stuck it in, listened for the punch and then slid it back into it's slot. He pulled his stupid visor from his pocket, unbent it and forced it on. It so just ruined his hair. He frowned and walked out into the main part of the store. No sooner had he walked out, his manager appeared in front of him. Way too close to his face for comfort. And he was smiling. Which wasn't really that strange, but in this close-knit situation it was more along of the lines of 'You're in trouble. You're so screwed. _So_ fired. Dead to the world. Haha, Bitch.' Axel gulped involuntarily. He took his chances in speech.

"H-Hey Marly. Did you need something?" he asked, trying, desperately, to keep fear out of his voice. He failed. His manager just grinned wider. Axel took a step back and remained quiet. Could that man get scarier?

"It's Marluxia, Axel. And I just had a question for you." he added a nod. He took a step forward so he was in Axel's face again. Axel blinked.

"Alright. Shoot." he said before he could stop himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Marluxia Took a second to lean back, glance at his watch and then lean back.

"I get off in a minute, but. I'd like to go out with you sometime." he reached into his left butt-pocket of his pants and pulled a slip of paper out of it. He smashed it into Axel's hand. "Call me." he gave a wink and then walked off to the back room. Axel stood still for a second, looked at the paper, and gulped again. My boss wants to date me. Damn. He looked up at the co-worker behind the cash register, raised a shakey hand and said--

"I feel sick. I-I'm gonna go home now, 'k?" he turned, and walked out the front door, not looking back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 Trailer:

"His name is Roxas. He was really cute. A little short, but he's like, two years younger than me. And. You know. He was really cute. He came into the store, and like, asked me where the hair gel was. He sounded nervous. And just. Cute. Oh god. I'm gay, aren't I?" he gaped. Dante paused from his pizza, long enough to rub his forehead in a mock-migraine-fashion. Taka snickered behind her glass of Mountain Dew. Axel stopped. "What's so funny?" he asked. Taka coughed, and set her glass down. She kindly put her hand on his shoulder, with a slight smile.

"You--" she snorted a laugh. "--Just. One: You're so cute talking about your crush like that. And Two: _Please_. Shut up so we can eat."

What will Axel's come back be? Who is this Roxas person? Find out in...

Family Dollar Chapter 8!


End file.
